Death Note 2024
by THATCANADIANNERD66666
Summary: It's been years since Light Yagami was killed and now a 18 year old boy name Alex Cloud is finishing what he started


An 18 year old boy name Alex Cloud was bored in math class. It was so boring that he nearly fell asleep. "Alex Cloud, are you paying attention?" his math teacher asked. "Of course, " Alex replied. "Ok then I hope you know everything because next week is the test". After math was history class. "Okay students I want you to do a project for past events and it's due on Friday". The history teacher said. "Oh boy, another boring project" Alex thought to himself. "It's always the same damn thing everyday: stupid school work after another stupid school work". While he was listening to the project assignment, something landed on the ground. Alex noticed it from the window and went to it as soon as history class was over. It was a book and Alex picked it up. "A Death Note?" Alex said to himself. "Looks pretty cool, I think I'll keep it" Alex put the book in his school bag and went home.

When Alex got home, his mother was there. "How was school, dear?" his mother asked. "It was okay" Alex replied. Alex went up to his room and shutted the door. He opened up the book. "Whose name is written in the death note shall die" Alex said to himself. "Really like how they made it scary". He sat the book down and went on his laptop. He typed up events from the past. He noticed an article that said " The death of Kira". Alex clicked on the link. "Ah yeah, I remember this. I was eight when my father read this to me" Alex said to himself. "I was always on his side, too bad they killed him before he could become god. I always thought the criminals deserved to die". He continued to scroll down the article until he noticed something that made him froze. It said in the article that Kira used a black notebook to kill many people. Alex slowly turned to the book. "It can't be real" Alex said to himself. "This has to be a fake one. Of course it's a fake one everyone knows there's only one death note…..is there? Yeah it's definitely fake". Alex chuckled and then went to bed.

The next morning Alex got up and went to school. During the lunch break, a bully name Chris was forcing a student to give some lunch money to him. "Hey nerd, give me your lunch money or I'm gonna kick your ass!" Chris said. "Chris Tuckerburg was always the worst bully in our school" Alex thought to himself. "He's been doing this since kindergarten. I remember one time in Grade 8 where he beat up an innocent student just because he was taking a girl that Chris liked to a dance". Alex then thought of an idea. He took the book out of his school bag and wrote Chris's name down. "I think I'll also write the way he's gonna die". "I'm not sure if this will work or not but I'm sick and tired of Chris making people's lives a living hell". Chris noticed Alex and walked towards him. "Hey Cloud, you better give me th-" Chris then went to his bag and grabbed a rope and went outside. "Where's he going with that rope?" One student asked. Alex and the students went to the window and Chris was tieing a rope to a tree. He then wrapped it around his neck and hanged himself. "Oh my god!" One student yelled. The teachers ran towards Chris to get him off of there but he died before they could. The school closed early because of it.

Alex got home and immediately went to his room. "So… it did work after all" Alex said to himself. Alex then started to chuckle and then, laughing in an evil way. "Tell me Alex, how are you liking the Death Note?" a voice asked. Alex then turned his head and screamed. "Who the hell are you?!" Alex yelled. "Well you ain't the first person to be scared of my first appearance" The voice replied. "Anyways the names Ryuk and I'm a shinigami". "Please don't take my soul!" Alex yelled. "I'm not gonna do anything to you, it's just some fairy tale you humans were told" Ryuk replied. Alex then calmed down. "A shinigami, eh?" Alex asked. "Yeah and I see that you enjoyed killing your school bully with my Death Note" Ryuk replied. "I did" Alex said. "That fool has been tormenting people long enough". "Kinda surprised you only killed only one person so far". Ryuk said. "I met a guy who killed a lot of people even BEFORE I got at his place". "Who was that guy?" Alex asked. "His name was...Light Yagami" Ryuk replied. "Aka...Kira. I have to say he was an interesting person". "You knew Kira?" Alex asked. "Oh yeah, he started to change the world when he was your age" Ryuk replied. Ryuk then grabbed a picture of Light Yagami out of his pocket. "This is the guy who almost became god of a new world". "He was a high school student when he got one….like me" Alex thought to himself. "Tell me, Ryuk, where is Light Yagami now?" Alex asked. "He's dead" Ryuk replied. "After being revealed to be Kira, he tried to kill this guy name Near by writing on a piece of the Death Note but got shot multiple times" Ryuk replied. "He attempted to escape but died of his wounds"."Oh….." Alex said. Everything was silent for about three minutes. "Uh….we just gonna stand here or what?" Ryuk asked. "Of course not Ryuk" Alex replied. "In fact, I'm going to finish what he started, I will become the new Kira!". "I will destroy all criminals, like Light had attended!" "I don't know if you should do what he did, I mean, he made a fatal mistake when he was in the Warehouse with Near" Ryuk replied. "There won't be any fatal mistakes for this one, Ryuk, I will honor Light and complete his dream!" Alex replied. "Mmmm, this is gonna get interesting" Ryuk said. "Maybe even more interesting then my time with Light. Tell me, kid, who are ya gonna kill next?". "Very good question, Ryuk" Alex replied. "I'm gonna kill Near, the coward that killed Light Yagami". "This is gonna get interesting" Ryuk said.

The following morning, Alex went to his drawer and grabbed the Death Note and went to put on his tv to write more criminal names down. "You're legacy will never be dead, Light Yagami!' Alex said as he continued to write more names down. Alex then heard a knock on the door. "Oh shit, I better hide the Death Note" Alex said to himself. He hid the Death Note under his bed and opened the door. "Breakfast is ready dear" Alex's mom said. Alex then went downstairs and ate breakfast. "I just want to tell you something, kid" Ryuk said. "I'm on neither of your guys side, I'm only here for….interestings stuff. Oh yeah, you can't talk to me when you're around people"

Meanwhile in the Government of America, the government was having a meeting about the multiple deaths of criminals that has been happening for a couple of days. "Could he be back?" a government workers asked "It can't be Kira, he died years ago!" another government worker said. "It's true that he died but I think maybe someone else out there in the world has another Death Note" the boss of the government, Bob Burton replied. "Mr. Burton, I believe that Fred was right" a voice called.

They then turned around and seen that Near was there. "There could be a person who has a Death Note out there and wants to continue Light Yagami's legacy" Near said as he stepped into the room. "Ever since Monday, 34 criminals has been killed, 70% of them died of a heart attack while 30% died of other things".

"So...you're saying that Kira could return?" Bob asked. 'It's possible, Mr. Burton" Near replied. "It's definitely not Light Yagami but it's someone else out there".

After breakfast, Alex and Ryuk went to the Grocery Store to buy some things. "Hey Alex, can you get some apples for me?" Ryuk asked. "I didn't knew you ate, Ryuk" Alex said. "Alright, I'll get you some apples". "Yay!" Ryuk said. "So, anyways, when you gonna kill Near?" "Soon, Ryuk, soon" Alex replied. As they walked home, they noticed two people in suits. "I can't wait to see the ti-" 'Shut up, you idiot, someone might hear us!" One of the suited people said. Alex and Ryuk walked past them and went home. They went to Alex's room. "Who the hell were those guys and did they say, something about…..time?" He asked himself. "...time machine?". "Thought of something, kid?" Ryuk asked. "In fact, I did" Alex replied. "Ryuk, I think the government could have….a time machine!" "Mmmm….interesting, okay, what's the plan, Alex?" Ryuk asked. "It's simple, we sneak into the government building and see if there is truly a time machine or not" Alex replied. "If there is one, we will travel back in time and stop Near from killing Light Yagami!"

The following night, Alex and Ryuk went to the government building. "Ryuk, you can go through things, right?" Alex asked. "Yeah, why?" Ryuk replied. "Check how many cameras and people there are in the building and if you do, there's some more apples in it for you" "Deal!" Ryuk replied as he went inside the building. Five minutes later, Ryuk came out. "There's about 30 people and 20 cameras in there, I probably wouldn't get in there just yet if I were you" Ryuk explained. "Shit, what am I going to do now?!" Alex thought to himself. 'I got it: I'll get the job there and they'll trust me so much that they wouldn't even know why I REALLY got the job".

The next day, Alex and Ryuk went back to the building and went to the office to get the job. "Hello, Mr. Cloud, My name is Erin MacDonald" she said as she took him to the interview room. "Let's begin the interview shall we?" Alex had to lie a few times to certain questions so she wouldn't reject him. "Okay, that's all for today, I'll give you a call tomorrow and see if you got the job or not" Erin said. Alex went home. "I really hope I got the job and if I don't, I don't know what the hell am I going to do" Alex said to himself. His iphone then started to ring and he picked it up. "Hello? I got the job? Awesome, I can't wait to start tomorrow!" Alex hanged up the phone. Alex then began laughing in an evil way. "I'm soooo getting closer to that time machine, hahahahahahahaha!" Alex said. "Humans truly are interesting" Ryuk said.

The following morning, Alex and Ryuk went to the Government building and started the job. "Welcome to the family, Alex, it's a pleasure of having you here!" Erin said. "I'll show you where you will be working at, follow me". Erin showed Alex to his working office. "Here you go, enjoy your first day!" Erin said. Erin then closed the door. "Oh i will alright" Alex said to himself.

Alex then looked at the picture of the employees with their names on it and wrote the names down with his Death Note. "40 seconds and they'll all be dead" Alex said.

40 seconds has passed. Erin then burst through the door. "Oh, I almost forgot, here's your fake name" Erin said. "Just so that Kira can't kill you. Anyways have a great day!" Erin then left. "What the hell?" Alex thoughtly asked himself. "Fake names? Those names were fake?!". "Wow, that failed miserably, eh, Alex?" Ryuk asked. "Oh right, there's cameras her and you can't talk to me here". A while later, Erin came back and took him to meet Near. "So you're the new employee?" Near asked. "Yes, sir" Alex replied. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Alex Cloud" They then shook hands. "I look forward to be a part of the government and help you guys take down the new Kira" Alex said to Near. "It's great for you to be apart of this" Near replied. "I got to find out his full name and everyone else's" Alex thought to himself. "Now I need for you to come with me to ask you some questions" Near said. "Just so we can trust you 100%" They went to Near's room. "So, why did you come here in the first place, Alex?" Near asked. "So I can catch Kira and stop him from killing more people" Alex replied. "How do I know that you're not Kira?" Near continued. "Because killing people is not the justice way and it should always be up to the court and the police what to do for justice, not some random person" Alex replied. "I want to catch Kira just as much as you do, Near". "Okay, Alex Cloud, you're cleared….for now" Near said. "I'll be keeping my eye on you for the next two weeks". After work was done for the day, Alex went home and got pissy.

"God dammit, how am I supposed to figure out their real names where there's god forsaking cameras and other shit?!" Alex asked himself. A little rock then hit Alex's bedroom window. "The hell?" Alex then went to his window and seen a mysterious person wearing black clothing. The person then held up a sign and the sign said, "Have no fear, I'm on your side". "Who is this guy, some pervert?" Alex wondered to himself. Alex then grabbed his gun and went outside. "Mmm, i remember seeing him briefly when we were trying to sneak into the government building" Ryuk said. "Hey, you, who the hell do you think you are?!" Alex angrily asked. "Someone like you Mr. Cloud" The person replied. "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Marty MacDonald and I want to help you become the ruler of a new world". "How do you know I can trust you?" Alex asked. "My father worked with Light Yagami, the original Kira" Marty replied. Alex widened his eyes. "That's amazing" Alex said. "The best part is that I know most of the people that works where you do and I know their REAL names" Marty said. "Don't kill them right away now, I just started working today and if I killed most of them now, Near will suspect that I am Kira" Alex explained. "I need to kill all of them at once". "So when do we kill them, your highness?" Marty asked. "As soon as I know all of their names, Marty" Alex replied.

A couple of weeks later, Near called Alex into his office. "It's been two weeks, Alex Cloud and so far you have been doing a great job with your work and we're glad to have you here" Near said. "I guess I do trust that you aren't Kira but I will still keep my eye on you just to double check". "Thank you, sir" Alex said as he left his office. "So he isn't gonna give up that easily, eh?" Alex asked himself. "I will defeat you, Near. I swear to god I will".

After work, Alex went to meet Marty at a forest. "Hey Alex, glad you could make it!" Marty said to Alex. "So, what's this all about, Marty?" Alex asked. "I figured out all of the employees names!" Marty replied. "Shh, keep your voice down, someone could hear us" Alex said. "Relax, Alex, no one ever comes here...ever" Marty said. "I have the eyes now". "What do you mean by eyes?" Alex asked. "I think what he's saying that he made the deal with a shinigami" Ryuk explained. "The shinigami would take half of a human's life and in return, they get the shinigami eyes and when you have the eyes, you get to see people's real names". "Here, touch my Death Note and you can meet him". Marty said. Alex touched the Death Note and seen the shinigami. "Sup?" The shinigami asked. "I'm Brian". "A pleasure to meet you, Brian" Alex said. "A friend of yours, Ryuk?" "Nope, not really" Ryuk replied. "He's annoying as hell at the shinigami world and I mean, REALLY annoying". "Am not!" Brian cried. "Enough you guys, geez" Marty said. "We need to focus on how we're gonna defeat Near and the rest there too!". "I got an idea: Marty, you will go get a job at the government building" Alex explained. "Wait, what?" Marty asked. "Let me explain" Alex replied. "When you get the job there, you will be questioned by Near and when you two go to his office, make eye contact with Near so you can see his real name" Alex explained. "Make sure you act cool because this guy isn't easily fooled. After that, Near will be keeping an eye on you a lot for the next two weeks but you don't need to worry about the two weeks part, just Near watching you a lot is all". "That's it?" Marty asked. "Just one more thing to do Marty" Alex replied. "After you're done of work, you will meet me at my place and I will write all of their names down". "Okay, Alex, let's do it!" Marty said. "This will begin tomorrow, so I suggest you practice tonight for the questioning part" Alex said. "Oh yeah, one more thing: there's a lot of cameras in the building so don't do anything stupid, ok?".

The next day, Marty went to the government building and passed his resume. Erin then took him to the interview rooms. Like Alex, he had to tell a few lies so she wouldn't reject him. "We'll call you to see if you got the job or not" Erin said. When Marty got home from the interview, he got a call and he had gotten the job. "We're so close" Marty said to himself. "Hahahahahahahaha!". Marty went to work the following day and as expected, Near took him to his office and asked him a few questions. "Marty Mikami is it?" Near asked. "Yes, sir" Marty replied. "So, why did you come here in the first place, Marty?" Near asked. "So I can stop Kira, sir" Marty replied. "How do I know that you're not Kira?" Near asked. "Because it's not the justice way and if we don't stop him, people will die!" Marty replied. "I really want to catch Kira!". "Okay, Mr. Mikami, you're good to go for now" Near said. "For the next two weeks, I'll be keeping my eye on you a lot". Marty then exited out of Near's office. "...Nate River, lovely name" Marty thoughtly said. As soon as work was done for the day, he went to Alex's house. "Near's real name is Nate Rivers" Marty said. "Okay then, let's write his name down, shall we?" Alex asked. "Oh and the employers names too!" Marty said. "Of course, Marty" Alex replied. Alex then wrote all of the names down. "In 40 seconds they will all die and we can go to the time machine and go back in time to stop Light Yagami from being killed" Alex said. Alex then turned on the news. "Breaking news, all employees and the head of the government of America had died in what seems to be from heart attacks" The news reporter said. "This just happened just a moment ago and the government building will be shut down tomorrow morning". Alex smiled and started to laugh. "Light Yagami is finally avenged!" Marty laughed along with him. "Marty, we must hurry, it'll be shut do-" "The rumors has been going around about a time machine at the Government of America and it's been confirmed just a moment ago that it is indeed fake and there such thing has been invented yet" The news reporter said. "God damn it, it's 2024, you think someone would invent one now!" Alex angrily said. "But your highness, you killed Near, you FINALLY avenged Light Yagami!" Marty cried. "...yeah, that's all it matters" Alex said. "We couldn't go back in time to save him but we at least avenged him". "What ya gonna do now, kid?" Ryuk asked. "Become god of this new world" Alex replied.

For the next 3 years, Alex and Marty continued to kill criminals. However one day, when Alex was writing criminal names down, a message came on the news. "We interrupt the news to bring you a message from a person that goes by the name, L" The news reporter said. "To the cowardly murderer, Kira, I will find you and bring you to justice" L said. "I will stop your killings". The message was done. "That was L everybody" The news reporter said. "What the hell, I got to deal with this guy now?!" Alex angrily said to himself. Alex then went on his phone and called Marty. "Marty, meet me at the forest in 5 minutes" Alex said. Alex went to the forest and Marty wasn't there. "Marty?" Alex called. Alex then noticed a letter on the ground. The letter said: "Forest has cameras now. Meet me at my house". Alex went to Marty's house. "Marty, why here?" Alex asked. "Because here, we don't got cameras and we can talk about anything we want" Marty replied. "I'm guessing you say L on tv, eh?" "Yeah, I remember my dad telling me about him when I was really young" Alex replied. "We need to fight back but how?". "I know, L works at the police department, I mean he is a detective after all" Marty explained. "Good point, but we simply can't just go in there, they could suspect us" Alex said. "I have an idea: I will post a message to L as Kira and threaten to kill some innocent people if he doesn't cooperate with us". Alex and Marty went back to Alex's house and recorded the message in a deep voice so they wouldn't recognize him. He put it in an envelope with the disk and a letter that says that if they didn't post the message, he will kill them.

The next day, Alex went on the news and surely enough, they did post the message. "You better be listening, L because I will kill you and when I do, I will finally become god of this new world" Alex said to himself. L then posted a message to reply. "We will not cooperate with you, Kira, what you do is wrong and cowardly" the message said. 'I AM NOT A COWARD, L, IT'S YOU!" Alex yelled. Alex then went to Marty's house. "Marty, w-" "Hello, Alex" a voice called. Suddenly, 5 men burst out of the window and raised their guns against Alex. "Or should I say, Kira?" The person then walked out of the shadows. "You are under arrest for the murder of Near and many people". "Just who in the hell are you?" "Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Ryan and I am the current L" Ryan said. "I'm the son of Ryuzaki aka the original L. you maybe wondering how we discovered that you were Kira?". "You see, we installed secret cameras that even Near didn't know about and we caught you and Marty killing Near and the workers by just using the Death Note" "Where's Marty?!" Alex asked. "Right here" Ryan said as Marty walked out of the shadows. "I'm sorry, Alex, I had to tell them you were Kira" Marty explained. "My mother was in prison for 5 years and L said if I confessed of who Kira was, they would release her early". "You goddamn traitor!" Alex yelled. "Alex Cloud, I remember you now, we were friends when we were two but perhaps you don't remember me now because Near had your memories erased when you were three" Ryan said. Alex frozed. "I know it's hard to believe but i- "THAT IS COMPLETELY BULLSHIT, I NEVER GOT MY MEMORIES ERASED, I WAS AN ORPHAN WHEN I WAS A BABY, I REMEMBER IT ALL!" Alex yelled. "THIS IS ALL A LIE!". "Let me explain please, Mr. Cloud" Ryan said. "The reason why Near erased your memories when you were three is because he was trying to protect you from your father". "My father is a great man, why woul- "He wasn't your real father, Alex" Ryan said. "What the hell do you mean?" Alex asked. "Alex, Light Yagami, Kira, the murderer, was your real father" Ryan said. "He murdered my father, Watari and many other people". Everything was silent for a moment and then Alex started laughing. He began laughing louder and eviler. "I'm so glad that he murdered those pieces of shit" Alex said. "My father was a hero and your father was the villain". "You know that's not true and what you are doing is wrong". Ryan said. "I know you want to create a world where there's no more criminals at all but the point is, that will never happen, the world is not perfect, Alex and I beg of you, please don't do this, please don't end up like your father d- "NEAR KILLED MY FATHER YOU IDIOT AND YOU'RE CALLING MY FATHER A MURDERER?!" Alex yelled. "Near didn't kill your father, your grandfather's friend did" Ryan explained. "Actually, I did" Ryuk said. "And I also watched you being born, Alex". "You killed my father, how could you Ryuk?" Alex asked. "Kid, it was part of the agreement, people who used the death note will one day be killed by a shinigami by writing the user's name down" Ryuk replied. "Can anyone who touched the Death Note se the shinigami?" Ryan asked. "Yes, sir" They all replied. "I'm sorry that Near failed to stop you from stepping into your father's footsteps but it's not too late, we can help you, Alex". Everything was again silent for a moment. "I may die but if I'm gonna die today…..YOU MIGHT AS WELL DIE WITH ME!" As Alex grabbed his gun and shot Ryan in the chest 3 times, killing him. Ryan's men then shot Alex multiple times. "Dad…...I finally…...avenged...you" Alex said in his dying voice. Alex then died. While the men were shooting Alex, Marty managed to write some of their names down. "Shoot him, he's writing in the Death Note!" One of the men said. They shot Marty in the chest 5 times, killing him. 3 of the 5 men then dies of heart attacks. "What a mess this has been but I guess it was interesting while it lasted" Ryuk said as he went back to the shinigami world.

THE END


End file.
